Her
by xxhaha
Summary: Whoa... princess in gangs? Cagalli ran away from being a princess to a gangester,man and would the prince charming help her? What awaits her next is more then you and me could know if you don't read about it.DO NOT OWN GS OR GSD.BACK with CHAPTER 8!
1. New life

this is ur one and only xxhaha --- this is my very first fanfic so plz feel free to give any remarks ---

IMPORTANT NOTE: to all Meer fans I am very sry but I really don't like her! And in this fic Meer is not going to have a very happy character

**New Life**

The princess of Orb is once again escaping from her cold mansion. This time she had a better plan, and also with the help of her bodyguard/ beset friend (only friend). Kira has been the princess's friend ever since she hired Kira to be her personal bodyguard. However, this princess does not want to be a princess ever since the day she was born, she hated living in the Atha's mansion ever since her mother have past away and her new step mom came along with her step sister Meer.

"Cagalli" Kira whispered, "are you really going to do this again?"

"What do you think! I CAN NOT STAND ONE MORE MINUTE LIVING WITH THOSE TWO BITCHES! Cagalli hiss loudly.

"Ok, ok, I get it so how is the plan this time?" Kira sighed, after all this was not the first time the princess had try to escape, the last time she try she got caught and was punished hardly after her step mother had found out.

_Who can blame her Kira thought, I mean if I were her I would have suicide by now,_

_especially that Meer, she show too much can she goes around kissing every guy her eyes catches trust me on this one I was one of her victims._

A few hours later……

"YES, YES, YES I AM FINALLY FREE!" Cagalli scream at the top of her lungs

"Well, princess what do you plan to do next?" Kira ask with a smirk.

"Well, you told me you aunt would lend us two rooms if we truly was able to escape that hell hole?" Cagalli ask with a wild smile that freaks Kira out.

"Yes….?"Kira answer with uncertainty

"Well I hope that they are still free because that is the only place I can think of stopping by right now."

----Well that ends chapter one what do u guys think about it? o.0 -------

Next chapter a new girl in school Kathy? Who is she? "Athurn, she looks not bad!"

"She is ok." Athrun answer with a smirk.


	2. New Girl

Here I am once again Ch.2

**The New Girl**

"Good morning" Cagalli said politely.

"Good morning sweet heart." Kira's aunt reply

"Well, do you have any plans of what you are going to do?" Kira's aunt asked

"I was thinking if you would be some kind and pretend to be my mother so I can go to school, and I would have a fake identity." Cagalli told her with a pleasing look

"I guess so since I let you in the house I might as well help you out on your new identity, I will go can help you sign up on a nearby school after Kira wake up and after you finish your breakfast." Kira's aunt answered.

"Oh my God, you made egg omelette, it's my favourite!" Cagalli spoke with joy

"Oh dear I hear from Kira that you like it but you never get to eat it back at your old home so I specially made it for you." Kira's aunt answered.

_Flash Back_

_She is like my mother, she is do gentle and caring. "Cagalli, mother made your favourite egg –"before she got to finish her sentence, "OMELETTE" Cagalli scream. Ever after since her mother has past away she never got to taste egg omelette again because her evil step mother don't like it. _

_End of Flash Back_

She misses her mother dearly, as she was thinking of her mother a tear started to slowly creep out of the brave Cagallis' eyes. She quickly whipped it away so that Kira's aunt won't see it. Ever after her mother has past away she would not allow herself to show any sign of weakness because of her step mother and sister. Her father was always so busy to ever care about her any more and more over she barely see him any more. Her step mother is always mean to her because she knows that soon Cagalli would take over her father's spot as the representative but she wants her own daughter "Meer" to take over that spot. That is why she decided to leave the cold and lone home she live in. she just couldn't take it any more.

**GDS High.**

"Wow my new school sure looks big and rich." Cagalli said

"You mean OUR new school KATHY." Kira added

"What you don't like the name Kathy, my dear brother." Cagalli joke

"Well, is not that I don't like it, it is that out of the blues I have a sister now." Kira replied

"Who cares, as long as I am free of those horrible bitches I am happy." Cagalli said with a sweet smile.

_It's good to see you smile again Cagalli. Kira thought in his mind._

DING DONG………

"My dear brother, I don' think we have any of the same classes, I guess I will just go on my own then I don't want to be late on my first day right! Cagalli told Kira and started to walk away.

"Alright, be careful Ca-Kathy." Kira told her.

"Ya, ya"

**In a class room**

"Hey, hey, hey you know what I found out?" Blond hair male spoke

"Just spite it out Dearka," Said Athrun with annoyance.

"I know" come a girlish voice.

"There is going to be a new student in this class it's a she too you know!" Dearka said with excitement.

"Well, then I doubt that she can take Athrun away from me" the girl said and gave Athrun a French Kiss with her tong exploring her boyfriend's mouth but soon Athrun pull away.

"Tiffany, don't be so sure of that." Dearka reply

And Athrun just seating there watch her girlfriend and his best friend having a verbal fight.

"UGH HUM" Mr. Ng clear his voice and the rest of the class went to silence.

"Today we have a new student, and her name is Kathy Yula." Mr. Ng announced ask Kathy (Cagalli) walk out from the doors.

"She is not bad, Athrun?"

"She is okay"

"What did you say Athrun babyyy!"

"Of course she is not as hot as you are."

"Well, Ms. Yula you would be sitting next to Mr. Zala, since that is an empty seat." Mr. Ng announce

"WHAT! MR. Ngggg I beg you some many times for that seat and you wont give it to me now you are letting HER seat there" Tiffany whine.

"Excuse her Ms. Yula you might take your seat now."

As Kathy walk to her seat silently she heard whispers of her name and to think she only wanted a peaceful life in high school. Being as less unknown as she try, but I guess is not happening.

Tiffany stare at her none stop as she took the seat right beside this guy new Athrun Zala. She doesn't see what the big deal is seating there.

She is yet to know that the one that she is seating beside is the riches and most wanted guy in the whole school.

----------That was one long chapter don't you guys think so tooo-------- well the next chapter would be more fun, as Kathy AKA Cagalli rejects the most wanted guy in school, and as she meets a bitche that is even worse then her step sister!


	3. New Love?

--------Whoaaaaa here I am once again. Ch.3 is next. Enjoy ----------

**New Love?**

Kathy (Cagalli)'s pro

So far Kathy thinks her new school is not bad. She had the best seat ever, seating right beside a window with perfect view of the outside school yard. She didn't listen to the teacher much, because she thinks it was really boring. When she was living at her old house her father hire a personal teacher for her. She has class's everyday even in the weekends, so she has gotten pretty smart. Kathy was almost falling half asleep but the whispers of the girls wake her up.

"I can't believe it, she is seating right beside Athrun Zala" she heard one girl whisper. She didn't really care about it but just what is the big deal about this Athrun guy? She thought in her mind.

Athrun's pro

Wow, this girl was the first one to look at me and not drool all over me. She doesn't seem interested in me at all; all she does is look out at the window. Well, Athrun why are you even care about her? Still, she is the first girl to not stare at me, she is _interesting._

Ring……

Well, Cagalli got through the day as Kathy pretty fine, she have already make a new friend, her name is Lacus, she has beautiful pink hair, and she just have a killing voice. Cagalli meet her in drama class, and got partner up with her for a drama skit.

At Kira's Aunts' house

"So, kids how was school?" Kira's aunt asked

"It was ok; I meet a new friend name Lacus." Cagalli replied.

"Well, of course I have a stunning time, and I think I know why I drop out of school in the first place, school is hard and it is very boring" Kira reply.

"Ha, ha, ha so are you guys up for dinner?"

"YES!" both Kira and Cagalli said in union.

At a Bar

"Tiffany I want a break up." Athrun declared

"WHAT!" Tiffany screamed.

"FOR THE HUNDREDTH, AND LAST TIME, I WANT-A-BREAK-UP."

"You can't do this to me Athrun, I love you" Tiffany begged.

"Come on Tiffany, you already break most of my girls friends records, I stay with you for more then a week already and I am really getting tire of you." Athrun said and took a sip from his beer. Putting the cup down he left to his car to drive home.

Next day

Cagalli found out that her locker is also right beside the guy that she sat with yesterday. Wow Cagalli thought.

Cagalli was getting her stuff out of her locker as Athrun was also getting his stuff out of his locker neither one of them speak until….

"Are you free today?" Athrun asked looking at her hungrily.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you doing anything today? If you are not do you want to go out with me?" Athrun took a step forward.

"Umm, are you trying to ask me for a date here?"

"Yes!" Athrun took a step forward. Now they are only millimetres away from each other, Cagalli can feel Athrun's hot breath on her. She blushed.

But she was still able to force herself to reject him even if he was really hot. "That would be a _no_." Cagalli said and took a step backwards. She doesn't even know why she is doing this, maybe because her father has already engaged her with someone already. Besides she didn't want to go out with this guy that she barely knows right? After she had said no the guy name Athrun said ok and left.

Athrun Pro

"That would be a no" that sentence keep going through his mind over and over again, what she rejected me! No one has ever rejected me before not even once and just now she did. She is _interesting_ is very _interesting I am going to make her pay for what she said. I will make her beg for me. Athrun thought evilly as he smirks._

"OH MY GOD, did you hear that the new girl name Kathy rejected Athrun."

"How dare she, who does she think she is, she is such a bitch."

Rumours are spreading, after the rejection Athrun Zala got and it reach his Ex, Tiffany.

_How dare that little bitch take Athrun away form me, she is going to pay for it I will make sure she wont show up to this school ever again! _

------Well, that is the end for this Chapter, what do you guys think? I made Athrun kind of very straight forward eh! But the hack with it that is the fun about it. What do you guys think would happen in the next chapter? I am keeping it a secret so make your guess.

IMPORTANT INFO.

**Athrun** – age 17, the riches make in the whole school, his father actually took part in building this school, and even the teachers are scare of him. As if that isn't enough he is also a gang leader call Dark Wolf.

**Cagalli** – age 16, a run away princess who is hiding her identity in the GS High.

**Kira** – age 17, have a black belt for Kong Fu. Drop out of school when he was 13. Got hirer by the Athha's but now he is back in school again. He was a former important member in the gang Dark Wolf.


	4. New Enemies

----Here I am once again Ch. 4 is here! ----

**New Enemies**

Cagalli's pro

Well, today was such a surprising day, I got ask out by a guy but I rejected him. However after what Lacus have told me I am not sure what will happen to me! Athrun Zala, the most wanted guy in the whole school that means from now on I have a lot of enemy's. Second he just broke up with the bitchest of all bitches in our school that means I have some trouble coming up. Lastly _"The Athrun Zala"_ is the gang leader of the most wanted gang in the police station. _How come no one warn me! Oh my god how am I going to past the year through if I am already is so much shit!_

Ring……

_Great finally it is the end of the day, I manage to past through the rest of the day peacefully now I can go home, Yes! Cagalli thought in her mind, but some how her mind keep on going back to Athrun Zala? He didn't show up today, I wonder what happen to him. Uh! Cagalli forget about him he is way out of your lead, now just pack up your stuff and get out of this school before you get into more shit! Cagalli smack herself mentally in the head._

Cagalli got all her stuff ready and was going out the front door of her school to wait for Kira …….

"Bitch" a girl from behind spoke.

"Huh?" Cagalli turn around and look. _Oh no its Tiffany_!

"Ya, you bitch, I have some unfinished business with you" Tiffany walked towards Cagalli and along with three other girls with her.

_Oh no, OH NO _Cagalli started to walk away but was trap by the three girls.

SLAP "Bitch, try to run away didn't you eh!" Tiffany spoke

Alright Cagalli just had enough! First of all no one had ever call her a bitch not even her step sister and mother, now this BITCH come out of no where and calls her that because she just got dump. LASTLY NO ONE HAS EVER DARED TO EVEN TOUCH HER AND THIS BITCH JUST SLAPS HER! THAT IS IT!

Cagalli took her hand up and slap her two times, with that she started to punch the rest of the three girls. Fist after painful fist was hit directly at the three girls. Tiffany tries to hit her, but Cagalli caught her hand and did a back flip throwing her down the ground. All four girls wince in pain.

"Don't call me a bitch when you are one your self and I do have name if you want to know, it is Caga-Kathy Yula, get is through your brains." With that, Cagalli walk away.

None of them notice a person was hiding behind a tree watching this whole time, I should actually say that a guy was smirking as he watches Cagalli. "She can fight" he whispers.

"Kira where were you. What took you so long?" Cagalli ask.

"Sorry man, I meet up with some of my old friends and got off time when I was talking to them." Kira replied.

"Well, you should have bee there protecting me, you know there were like four girls ganging up on ME!" Cagalli screamed.

"Well, her you are aren't you?" Kira chuckled.

"That is because I am a good fighter." Cagalli claimed

"That is also because I am a good trainer!" Kira added

"Ya, ya, ya lets go home now."

"You want to get out tonight? Since, it is a Friday." Kira asked

"Sure, I do want to take a look around this neighbourhood since I am new here." Cagalli said.

----- Sorry peoples, I have to make this a short chapter, since I have tones of homework, but I really wanted to update so hope you guys enjoy this little chapter, I promise you guys that I would make chapter five Longerrrrrr. -------

Little sneak peek…..

Kira takes Cagalli to a bar where she once again saw The Athrun Zala!

Cagalli found out that Kira was once Athrun Zala's bentest friend!

More to added to that is that Kira have join back to his old gang The Dark Wolf.

Buh byee noww .


	5. New sister?

---Weeeeeeeeeee back with more ready for Ch. 5? -----

**New sister?**

"Yo Cagalli are you ready yet? It's been like half an hour already, you know I can always go by myself." Kira complained.

"Ya, ya I am coming already just give me 10 more minutes ok!" Cagalli replied.

10 minutes pasted….

"See I told you I am ready and now here I am" Cagalli said.

Kira was stun to see Cagalli wearing clothing like this. Cagalli was dressed in a white strapless tank top with a black mini skirt showing what a _fine body she had._ Add to that was a pair of black leather shoes that goes up to her knee. _Man, I never thought she was_ _that hot, _Kira thought in his mind.

"God, Cagalli where did you get all that from?" Kira asked with a small grin creping out of his lips.

"Well, I did came from a rich family you, besides my father never even give a damn what I buy anyways and I do go to parties you know!" Cagalli replied.

"Let's go then _Princess_…" Kira told.

Kira was driving his aunts BMW, since he is at the rightful age now. Kira had told Cagalli that he was use to be part of a gang in this neighbourhood, but he left it when he move out and he just got reunited with them and he is back with them. He wanted to introduce Cagalli to his friends, in case if she gets in any trouble here she would have someone to look out for her.

"Yo, Athrun did you really kicked Tiffany out of the group?" Dearka asked.

"Ya, so she didn't help much by being in this group anyways, and besides I don't want her to be here bugging me everyday you know!" Athrun said and took a sip from his beer.

"Ok, so is the rumour true?" Dearka asked with a smirk.

"What rumour?" Athrun asked back, but deep inside he know what Dearka was talking about, that he got rejected by the new girl. It was really shameful for him to admit it because it was always he rejecting people and for the first time this new girl broke his perfect record.

"I mean the rumours that have been going around that you got _rejected _by the new girl name Kathy." Dearka ask with a wide smile now.

"Maybe" Athrun answer and took another sip form the bottle of beer.

"Oh my God so it is true, finally a girl can resist your charm and reject you!" Dearka said while he is cracking up.

"Shut-, Athrun was about to say shut up when he saw someone entering the bar and stop.

Dearka was curious and look at the same direction that he look at and saw….

"Wow Kira this is big, it looks bad too." Cagalli said as she enters the bar.

"Ya, this is I grew up in you know, besides I was never a good boy." Kira answer as he spotted his best friend Athrun.

"Kira where are we going?" Cagalli ask as she walked with Kira among the sea of peoples. It turn out that all eyes were on them and Cagalli didn't like being stare but what can she do, so she just fallow Kira's lead and try to ignore the people that are staring.

As they approach Athrun, Cagalli finally realize that the person that they are going to is Athrun Zala! She can't believe it.

_What is Kira doing with Kathy? Does he know him or is she his girlfriend? _Athrun thought in his mind through it as he saw his old buddy approaching.

"Athrun," Kira called out. "Long time no sees, man.

"Ha, we just saw yesterday, and you call that long time no see" Athrun said but his eyes was still on Kathy (Cagalli).

"Well, you know what I mean, and I also brought someone for you to meet her name is Ca-Kathy." Kira spoke almost forgetting that Cagalli is not Cagalli anymore although he didn't really want to hide it from his best friend.

"Kira, have you forgotten me already?" Dearka added.

"Oh Man, how can I forget you dude." Kira reply as he did a hand shake with him.

"Glad to have you back." Dearka said.

At this moment Cagalli felt really left out, and confuse? So Athrun was part of a gang too, and who is this Dearka guy? She did remember seeing him in her class but that is all? Cagalli was standing there like a dumb ass doesn't even know what was going on.

"So, you Miss famous nice to meet you." Dearka said while taking his hand out to Cagalli.

Cagalli was quite taken back by what he said, what did he mean by _Miss famous, _but the hack with it she said hello and gave him a hand shack.

"What do you mean by Miss famous?" Kira asked.

"Man, you are still as slow as a turtle Kira, the whole school have been talking about it, you little friend here reject the school prince." Dearka announce.

"LOL, you did?" Kira said while looking at Cagalli.

"Umm… I didn't know him…" was all Cagalli can come up with.

Kira started to laugh and Dearka joined. Cagalli didn't know what so funny about that. And Athrun was just to embarrass to say anything.

Soon they stop laughing…

"Well, would someone care to explain to me what is going on here?' Cagalli asked

"Sure" Kira replied, "After all I was the one who took you here right."

"Athrun and I are best friends and Athrun here is the gang leader of Dark Wolf's. Where as me and Dearka is only a member. There would that make it all clear to you." Kira said.

Cagalli gave him a nod of understanding

"So what is your relationship with Kira?" Athrun asked out of nowhere.

"She is my little step sister" Kira said.

_Nice Kira_ Cagalli thought in her mind.

_That means I still have my chance, ha, ha, ha Kathy (Cagalli) I am going to make you pay for rejecting me. _Athrun thought in his mind.

All of the sudden, a gun shot was heard, but no one scream because they all got use to it and also they where all load them self too. But our little princess was scare out of her heart and screamed…….

--- Muhahahaha, a little Cliffy for you guys to all think about, and man was this chapter long. Hope you guys are happy with it! ---- Next Chapter - all I can say is there will be a little time alone with Athrun and Cagalli. Buh byee nowwwww…… >. 


	6. Pain

--Wahhhh here is chapter 6 what will happen next, well what cha' waiting for read on! Thank you, all for your reviews 3 u guys! ---

**Pain**

"Ahhhh………" Cagalli screamed

All eyes were on Cagalli, for she was the only one who screamed! But soon the people were staring at the shooter, and his peoples. It was the Flames.

The Dark wolfs and The Flames have been enemies since they first started out. There Leader Mick, and Athrun have a very deep wrath on each other. _It all started through their fathers. Their fathers use to be very good friends until they both fell in love with the same women, which is now Athrun's mom. So, Mick's father started hating on Athrun's father and soon they don't even talk anymore and there father's anger past down to there_ _generation_.

Back to the story……

The Dark Wolf's quickly pull out there guns and even Kira had one on him already. But our poor old princess never thought these things will happen in real life, she only think that will happen in TV show only but she was not arm and she was in danger.

Kira quickly pull Cagalli behind her while The Flame's and the Wolf's have their stare contest. Then as if it was on one both Athrun and Mick shoot up and two gun shots was heard. The Gang War has begun.

While through everything Cagalli was sneaking around trying to find a save place to hid then…… she spotted a person wearing a jacket that said Flame on it and pointing a gun at her. She froze at the moment she knows she is going to get shot…… BANG the shot was shoot out and Cagalli had her eyes shut so tightly thinking that she was going to died and for a second Athrun's face flash from her eyes that was close.

After a split second Cagalli felt no pain and she opened her eyes to see Athrun in front of her and instantly she knew that Athrun had block the shot form her and saw that his right arm was bleeding.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" Cagalli ask.

"You know you could have run and instead of standing here like a dart board letting people shoot you." Athrun said calmly but really he was in pain. Soon he couldn't hold it up anymore and felt down to his knees. Luckily there was Cagalli there to hold him up.

"Fallow me, it's not safe here for you." Athrun told and starting to lead the way. Cagalli fallow and soon they were outside of the bar and she kept fallowing Athrun and then they reach his car. Cagalli went in first and as Athrun was about to go in Mick ran out.

"Leaving so soon? With a women eh, and ditching all your brothers?" Mick said with a smirk while looking at Cagalli. _Man this guy sure knows how to find good women with the looks too._ Mike thought in his as Athrun quickly get in the car and started the engine. Then he looks back…

"My boys can handle them self they are not like you" with that Athrun shoot Mick and drove off with his car.

"Damn you Zala…." Mike hiss.

"We are going to my mansion first because I need to take the bullet out of my hand." Athrun announced. Cagalli can not speak though out the whole ride but was surprise that he has a mansion through.

At Athrun's mansion…

_Wow_ _it_ _is ever bigger then my mansion ._Cagalli thought. As she fallow Athrun out the door and in side his mansion.

It seem so cold inside that mansion, Cagalli did not see any servant and did not hear Athrun calling out his father or mother. Athrun had told Cagalli to seat in one of the wooden seats in the kitchen and wait for him. Soon Athrun came back in with a First aid kit.

"Have you ever taken a bullet out before?" Athrun asked

"No…" Cagalli answered.

"Well, make this your first time then" Athrun said

"WHAT, NO WAY IN HELL am I going to do that, why didn't you go to Hospital instead" Cagalli scream in a manner way.

"What do you want me to say huh! That I got shot on gang war and needed the bullet out of me! Or should I tell them there was a gang war going out there _please call the police for me." _Athrun said as he was giving a piss off look.

"Well, I seriously don't know how too and I don't want to hurt you more then you already are." Cagalli replied giving him a sorry look.

"Try your best then, I won't kill you if I get hurt more okay?" Athrun said as he handed Cagalli a pair of metal clip to clip the bullet out.

"Promise me that you won't scream if I hurt you." Cagalli ask as she takes the clip from Athrun's hand.

"I promise and make it fast and quick." Athrun replied.

"I will try…" Cagalli reply as she slow rip off Athrun's sleeve and put the clip I to the bullet. She quickly looks up at Athrun and he gave her a forceful smile but she can see that he was in pain. Slowly so take the bullet out, she was lucky that the bullet was not too far in or that she would have to dig in more. Quickly to put it down and took the white cloth and alcohol. She rubs the alcohol on his arm and looks up again and saw that he was in more pain this time, she was shaking her hands because of the blood that he was losing. Then quickly she put the white cloth on slowly and saw that the blood that started drying off. Then she notice his tattoo on the same arm, it was a cross with a wolf head on it. She wonders if Kira had one of those too. Then she heard Athrun's stomach growl and she gave off a little chuckle.

"Are you hungry?" Cagalli asked, still chuckling

"Well, do you really need me to answer that for you?" Athrun said with a little pink blush on his face (_Cute eh ) _Cagalli didn't say anything and went to search for a pot and looked in Athrun's fridge. She took some eggs and then she looks in the cupboard and finds some instant noodles. After a while Cagalli brings out two bowls of noodles with eggs out. Athrun quickly took it and stuff himself with it. Mean while Cagalli ate slowly as she look at Athrun and giggled at how cute he look like.

"Whatareyougigglingabout?" Athrun said with his mouth full.

(What are you giggling about?)

"Nothing, its just the way you eat." Cagalli said.

_She looks ever more cuter when she smile, _Athrun thought in his mind

---- Ha, ha instant noodles are the only thing I can cook too… . , I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I think it was pretty good don't you? --- No sneak peaks this time….. sorry /


	7. Safety comes first

-----I love the reviews he, he, he ) I hope I can get more of them! Well meanwhile here is chapter 7---

**Safety comes first **

Cagalli and Athrun where eating quietly, but Cagalli can't stand the quietness so she asks him questions about him.

"How come you don't hire any servants when you have such a big house?" Cagalli ask while taking in some noodles.

"I did, it just that they are on there holidays." Athrun replied sipping up the egg.

"Oh, do you live alone?" Cagalli ask but then regretted once she thought about it.

"Do YOU want to live with me then if I live alone?" Athrun replies with a smirk and saw that Cagalli blush, _how cute, _"No I don't live alone, I live with my father but he is at a business trip, how about you?"

"I live Kira and his aunt "Cagalli replied.

"Isn't Kira's aunt your aunt too?" Athrun asked

"I am only his step sister." Cagalli quickly replied and was relief that she had came up of something. Both of them have finish their, so Cagalli carry the dishes to the sink and started to wash it.

Athrun was sitting there just watching her, _man she has a hot body, where did she get all that from? Athrun what are you thinking she rejected you! But still when I am around her it feels really different not like any other girls that I have been with. Come on Athrun she IS only a girl is not like you got none. NO she is different! I want to be with her even if it is only just for a little while._

Athrun starting to walk towards the sink, but Cagalli didn't notice any footsteps because of the water that is running down. Athrun slowly walk up to her and slid his hands around her little waist. Cagalli was startle and drop the dish that she was holding. Athrun held her so calmly he can feel Athrun's chest as he pulls her in tighter. Slowly Athrun put his head down on her shoulders.

"You know you look so beautiful? Why couldn't you be mind?" Athrun whisper in to her ears as it did she felt a change feeling going through her but she did not reply.

Soon, Athrun lift his head up and turn Cagalli to face him. For the first time their eyes meet. _His eye is filled with sadness and pain, why? Cagalli thought loudly in her mind, why do you look so hurt? Why am I even thinking about you Athrun Zala?_

As fast as a blink of an eye Athrun crush his lips on to hers. Cagalli's eyes were wide but slow she close her eyes and she was enjoying the kiss that they are sharing. Their little kiss become more aggressive slowly Cagalli open her mouth to let Athrun go in as she too went inside of Athrun's mouth.

This was Cagalli's first kiss, she never thought that she would be kissing a person like this, Athrun Zala a gangster. She was saving it for her true love and now it was gone just like a snap. Athrun held her tighter and tighter as he heard her moans. He never felt like this before, sure he had kiss many girls before but none of them make his do the first move, it was always the girls.

"UGHUM" Kira cough out.

The two quickly parted form each other, both of them blushing at the fact that Kira saw what they were doing.

"You know that is my step sister can you leave her out, I know how you are, ok" Kira said.

"She tasted not bad" Athrun replied.

"Well, can you please back off then because I don't want you playing with my sister's feeling" Kira warn now giving off a piss look.

"Take it easy man, I will ok just calm ok." Athrun replied.

Turning his eyes to Cagalli, Kira spoke, "Kathy, I need to speak with you RIGHT NOW."

Cagalli was scare this was the first time that she saw him like that she wonder what happen as she fallow him out the kitchen.

"Cagalli, you know your own identity, you can't just going around ever where kissing boys," Kira warned "I have fine out that your father had order a under going search party for you, and would pay anyone with $1 000, 000, 000 if they fine you and the Flames have taken the job."

"What!" was the only word that can come out of Cagalli's mouth?

"You heard me damn right, so you better be careful, I will make up something in front of Athrun and my other gang brothers so that they can look out for you in case I am not there." Kira said "But please you know your father engage you with somebody already, and I don't think Athrun is right for you ok promise me you won't go out with Athrun ok?"

"Ya, sure BIG brother, but please don't bring me back to that mansion and live with my step sister and mother." Cagalli said.

"Ya, ya but just don't forget what you told me!" Kira warn once again.

"I know I promise you that I would return home after 3 months." Cagalli said.

After Kira have spoken with Cagalli he went back in to speak with Athrun about how the war went. It went smooth and the Dark Wolf's were the winners. Kira made up and excuse that Cagalli (Kathy) was the Flames enemy and needed protection. Athrun said no problem but that she has to join the gang to get protection. Kira argue with him but no use. Kira ask does she need to get a tattoo and fight with one of the gang girls. Athrun said the fight is not really necessary but the tattoo is.

Kira is in no position to argue with him at lease Athrun was able to take the fight out still it would be hard for him to explain to Cagalli …. But it is for her own safety right?

----La la la la Chapter 7 _fini _hope you guys enjoyed it. Chapter 8 is up next and Cagalli joins the gang but gets into a little trouble when the girls that is in the gang gets jealous over her appearance. ----


	8. That Bitch

Back after years-- felt like I needed to finish this, so here I am once again )

**Chapter 8: That Bitch**

**Back in Kira's house**

"WHAT! What did you say Kira!" shouted Cagalli

"I said Athrun agree to let you join the group but you will need to get a tattoo." Kira said.

"You how I hate needles and now you are telling me I have to get a tattoo, come on I am sure there might be another way around this Kira!" Cagalli beg.

"Cagalli I already talk you out of the fight, come on, you were the one who wanted freedom from your stepmother, do you want to go back right now then!" Kira Signed.

Kira was right she had no choice, its either freedom or pain and she would pick freedom any day. Well, at least for 3 month of her life she can live freely without her stepmother or her stepsister.

**The next morning**

It was Saturday, the day that Kira will bring Cagalli to Athrun's mansion for the initiation to join Dark Wolf. Rumour spread through the whole gang about this anonymous girl who got Tiffany kick out of the gang and now taking her place in the gang. Also the Rumour, that Kira their leader's best friend, was back and he is here to stay this time. There was this one girl who spread the nastiest rumour about Cagalli. She had told everyone that this new girl was a slug, whore that had slept with Athrun everyday to get in the gang.

Kira pull up in front of Athrun's mansion, Cagalli signed, and curse a little under her breath. Thinking to herself "why must freedom be so hard to obtain!"

As they walk into the mansion, Cagalli had notice there was quite a lot of people there. "What are all these people doing here, to watch her suffer in pain?!" Cagalli thought to herself.

As they approach the crowd, one girl had walk up to them, the particular one who had spread the rumour about Cagalli.

"So you are the new whore that sleeps with Athrun." Stated the girl

"WTF" Cagalli thought.

"Excuse me?!" Cagalli said.

"You don't need to pretend to be innocent, you know, bitch!" Said the girl

Alright I have had enough of this bull shit, thought Cagalli.

"Who the fuck are you, I don't remember I did anything to you and please I really, REALLY have no interest in Athrun, so please bitch, fuck off." Cagalli said trying her best to hold her anger down.

The heat in the room suddenly grew; the guys around the two girls were all smiling with joy, all thinking that this is going to be a fun show to watch.

"I don't want to waste my time bitch let's just fight and see who is the tough girl now!" The girl stated.

"Ug hum, "Athrun gave out a dry cough, "Cindy, please stop this and she is not fighting anyone."

"What are you talking about Athrun, I know she is your slug but you can't break the gang rule for HER, even Lacus had to fight Miriallia." Cindy stated with jealousy.

"Enough, Cindy know your place and don't question my decisions." Athrun said with a hint of anger, and no one should get on Athrun's bad side.

Alright, alright this is it! She never even wanted to join this stupid gang in the first place; second, she wouldn't mind fighting this bitch anytime to substitute the tattoo part. Third, why does everyone think she is Athrun's whore!?

If you would actually pay attention right now you can almost see steam coming out of Cagalli's head.

"Fuck, I will fight you any time bitch, I don't need any special treatment, come on I don't like wasting my perfect Saturday to see your face, right here right now come on." Cagalli stated.

"But Ca-Kathy -- however before Kira can finish his sentence….

"Shut up Kira, I will have a private talk with you later!" Cagalli shouted

Uh oh… Kira thought this is a bad sign, Cindy is in deep trouble. Even though Cindy is one of the best fighter in Dark Wolf, but Cagalli is also not bad but he is not too sure since he haven't train her for a while now.

Athrun didn't say a word this girl ask this on herself, sure enough he had seen how she fought Tiffany but Cindy was different, she was one of the best.

Everyone back off around them and now that they see the show is finally going somewhere some of the girls cheer for Cindy, however this particular girl with brown hair stare at Cagalli with a good feeling.

Finally Cagalli, she found someone to take her anger out this girl name Cindy, seriously the anger that she had for the all these year, the hatred for her step mother and sister, the anger for her father who did not care for her, the anger at all these bitches that think she a whore and a bitch. Cagalli will not hold back her strength anymore.

Wow, this girl thinks she really can fight, who does she think she is, I will beat the crap out of her, for getting Tiffany kick out of the group and showed her she should go back to where she came from. Cindy thought.

Cagalli was tired of waiting and she throws her fist at her making the first move. The punch hitting Cindy right on her right eye. Cindy was shock at the speed she can hit. However she was not weak herself, she thought. Cindy throws herself at Cagalli but to Cagalli she was too slow with one swift move Cagalli knelt down and kick Cindy with her feet. That knocked Cindy out of balance and made her fell down on the floor. The fight seems clear at who is the winner. Cagalli being satisfied at her victory gave her hand out to Cindy who seems to take it but then with Cagalli's hand, she flips Cagalli down to the floor with her.

"Don't underestimate me." Cindy spites her words out.

Alright Cagalli thought, she tries to be nicer but I guess she learns her lesson now, a bitch will always be a bitch. Cagalli jumped right back up dodging one of Cindy's hits and then gave Cindy another punch, this time on her left eye. Cindy, who never seems to give up lung herself at Cagalli again however luck was never on her side, not only did she not touch Cagalli but she got a rather full hit on her stomach. Cindy was now on the floor crawling from the pain. The brown hair girl sensing a need to help her out, even though she thinks Cindy is a bitch. Jump right in. All the girls in the gang smile. This girl who they have heard Kira call Kathy can fight but even some of the guys in this gang can't fight this brown hair girl. All of the sudden one girl cheered "Go Miriallia, beat that bitch up!"

Cagalli was surprise at the girl who jumped in front of her right now. She really didn't know who she is and she have no interest in fighting. However before Cagalli can finish her thoughts, she was knock out of them by a punch in the stomach. It hurt alright; she can sense that this new girl in front of her was a real fighter however she was not weak herself. With the speed of light Cagalli ran right in front of Miriallia and punch her in her face. Miriallia was in shock, then all of the sudden she crack out in laughter. She laughed so hard that she had to hold her stomach down.

Cagalli was clueless at what was so funny but she had a good feeling about this girl. Her instinct told her that she can become good friends with this girl.

Miriallia took out her hand, and said "Welcome to Dark Wolf, little kitten"

All the girls were in shock even some on the guys , none of them in their life time so far had seen anyone hit Miriallia in the face so direct like that, let's not talk about hit, getting close enough to hit her was hard enough for any one including some of guys.

In another corner of the room…

Athrun like what he saw, she really can fight, Athrun thought.

-- hope u all enjoy this chapter, and there is more to come )

Next chapter Lacus will appear, and what will happen to Cagalli when Athrun makes a move on her.


End file.
